White Rose and Bumble Bees
by Apples for Apples
Summary: Short little stories with White Rose and Bumble Bee in mind. Nothing but sweet, fluffy, neverending care. Simple yet potent with bliss. Later on will probably contain a lot of fluff and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Ruby. Please rate and enjoy. **

**Reach **

At long last the results she was hopping for had been accomplished, after what seemed like forever to the hyper young woman, she had done it. After weeks of complaining about how stupid it had been and how it made her muscles hurt unnecessarily for not even being "real" exercise. It was done.

* * *

Looking back at the first day, the dark haired woman started out so enthusiastically but as time went by with poor results, it had proven to be a real challenge. She sat in silence for a minute knowing that the one thing that kept her going was being able to do the thing. That was her drive, one of her only desires and it was going to be marked off her desires' list today. She would do that thing today, the small woman thought to herself while making her way back to their room. Ruby Rose would do it today, she would do the thing and that simple sentiment made her the happiest.

* * *

She had worked weeks for this. Long hours of vigorous training of the worse kind. The small read head had worked her butt off but hard work always paid off. The small woman, with an accomplished smile on her face made her way to their dorms where she knew the Princess was residing.

* * *

It was still barely reaching dusk as the woman got back, the perfect lighting of dusk. When the sun was setting and the moon was taking its place. Like the little couple themselves, embellished by the universe in both color and actions. Like a simple little dance that meant so much yet was so simple.

* * *

She opened the door with a gentle flick of the wrist on the door knob and took a deep breath. "I can do this" building herself up she entered. As promised Yang also used this as an opportunity to go on a camping outing for the weekend with Blake and were going to be gone until Monday.

* * *

"Hey Weiss" The red head cheerfully spoke looking over at her Ice Queen who was obviously pre occupied looking over papers with books stacked on her desk. The silvery white, pale woman looked over at her girlfriend and smiled. "Hey Ruby, I'm kind of busy at the moment, later." the Snow Angel replied, putting little effort in sugarcoating things as usual. The red head was discouraged but was determined non the less. She would do the thing today and nothing would stop her, not if there was a bee about to sting her nose, nothing would stop her, not today.

* * *

The red head changed her approach, deciding to go shower first knowing that her fresh scent of roses always soother the Ice Queen. With a cheery smile still planted on her face she was back in their room. Weiss was laying on her bed reading a book looking tired from a hard day of training and studying but that would not stop the determined woman. The energetic red one walked over to the front of her girlfriends bed, the scent of roses lingered in the air as she looked down at the pale woman on the bed. " Hey Weiss, Weiss, do me a favor and stand right here please." The small woman asked persistently. Schnee rolled her eyes but knew better, her girlfriend wouldn't stop until she complied.

* * *

Now standing the taller woman looked at her red haired team leader and carrying partner. "Can I sit back down now Ruby?" She asked before the red head somehow maneuvered herself into a strange tango looking position. Chest pressed tightly against chest with lips so close they were almost touching. Ruby held her like this for just a second. Long enough to look onto each other's eyes.

* * *

The smell of roses lingered in the air as a resilient warmth. The smaller woman smiled, pressing her forehead ever so gently on her lovers and finally whispering three simple little words into her Snow Angel's ear. The pale woman blushed as their lips gently collided creating an arrangement of passion and bliss. The feeling of being able to walk on water and being drowned with love.

* * *

The small woman pulled back and returned her stunned girlfriend to her upright position with a smile. She had done the thing. The taller woman stood there in silence still not comprehending what had just happened. The red head on the other hand was feeling tired and got on her top bunk, patting down at her bed motioning if someone else would like to join. The Ice Queen turned off the lights and made her way up, arm in arm they looked up at the sealing together. "Hey Ruby where did that kiss come from, when did you learn to dance too?" The white haired woman asked curiously, kind of wishing they could kiss like that now. "Oh I've been learning for a few weeks now just for that, remember a couple weeks back when I said I was going to make you blush and embarrass you and you rolled your eyes. I did it, I got you too blush quite a bit and I gave you an amazing kiss. You can't say I didn't blow your mind." the smaller woman replied with a yawn. "One more time?" the white haired woman asked shyly wanting to explore more of her lovers passionate side.

* * *

Ruby did just that then placed a gentle kiss on her lovers forehead and whispered goodnight. The silvered hair woman smiled and cuddled up close, the smell of the fragrant roses soothed her to sleep.

* * *

END. Please rate, i'll be updating this every week with sweet short little stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY. Please rate and enjoy.

* * *

**In the Cold, Cold Night**

* * *

Somehow the two had been separated from the rest of the group during the battle. Night was upon them as an easy silence lingered in the woods as they walked, strangely peaceful. With the rain playing a little tune as each drop dripped, sounding like a lullaby . The battle was over, the grim were dead and the two were tired and wet.

* * *

In this cold, cold night they found themselves together. Drenched from head to toe looking for some shelter. "Look Weiss, how romantic. Do you want to kiss me in the rain?" The dark haired woman asked teasingly as she walked in front of the ice queen as happily as can be. The pale woman rolled her eyes. "Tch, don't touch me you dunce, lets focus on finding shelter" she suggested as they continued on in their search. The muddy earth not making this any easier.

* * *

With each step, almost getting struck by lightning several times Ruby continued on, not wanting to put her crescent rose away, just in case more grin showed up. "Dang it Ruby, if I get struck by lightning because of you, I will never hold your hand ever again. Do you understand?" Weiss made clear. The smaller woman had puppy eyes ready but they had no effect from overusing them, I guess it was time to put her weapon away.

* * *

They continued walking, the smaller woman looing down at their tangled hands and smiling. At least they were together. The small woman rubbed her nose, sneezing. They needed to hurry before the cold night and wet clothes become an issue, they hurried along towards a mountain hoping that there be caves, collecting firewood as they walked.

* * *

Finally reaching an adequate little cave, they started a fire. Ruby took her red cape off and set it to dry. "Hey Weiss, do you mind helping me with something?" She asked while making her way outside the cave once more with a shiver. The wind had picked up. The silvered hair woman followed as they picked up more firewood and 3 exceptionally long pieces of wood, returning to the much warmer cave that protected them from the wind and rain.

* * *

"Okay Weiss don't freak out but you're going to have to take your clothes off." Spoke the smaller woman somewhat embarrassed, not really knowing how to say it. " Um its because we'll catch hypothermia if we stay in them, lets let them dry by the fire first." She added, having trouble making eye contact. The taller woman knew it was true but at least it was just her partner, it was only Ruby. It wasn't like it would be the first time seeing each other in their undergarments. "Fine" she finally agreed while beginning to undress, hanging her garments neatly on the big branches. The smaller woman did the same, looking at each other when finished almost to the point of shivering dew to the cold.

* * *

"Come here Weiss." Ruby teased with open arms. "We'll be less cold and we will also bond." the small woman added with a smile, doing a thing with her eyebrows. The silvered hair woman roller her eyes but did just that. Leaning their backs against the wall sitting as close at can be using the red heads cape as a blanket they rested. The drops of the rain creating a harmonious symphony along with the crickets and breeze on the trees. Strange peace once more and without knowing it, they were holding hands once more.

* * *

"Ruby you are my favorite dunce." The woman confessed

"Thank you, I'm honored. Now kiss me." Replied the smaller woman playfully making eye contact with her loved one. Silver eyes meat sapphire blue, lips gently touching keeping each other warm. Under the cover of the night in a little cave, under the moonlit mountain, fireflies dancing and the silver moon sparkling, under the milky way they shared warm kisses. First looking at each others lips then tasting them, feeling their incredible softness.

* * *

Somehow the silvered hair woman had fallen for her smile, this felt like falling in love. It was as if Ruby was made to keep her body warm and there was nothing wrong with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Simple silence**

_Disclaimer I do Not own RWBY_

* * *

Closed eyes, cheek to cheek. Helping each other get to sleep. Constellations above, the foresty earth beneath and a silence that is too deep. A strange situation that had come to be. Camping gone mission after grimm attacked, what was supposed to be their quiet little retreat but here they were. Small red and the Ice Queen, inside a cave sleeping after the monsters had all gone. They would sleep well tonight. Tomorrow Weiss would surely pester Ruby about this being all her fault, while Ruby smiled and not deny it, with the camping vacation being her idea and all.

* * *

The night was still, dark, making the stars seem more radiant. The two heroes were in a deep sleep, cuddled against each other in that little cave. Ruby probably dreaming of adventures to come, action packed and filled with twist and turn but for now, there was just sleep.

* * *

It had been a long night but dawn was finally here. The morning sun just rising from its deep slumber too. Slowly but none the less it rose with a pleasant peach and rosy colour. The smaller woman opened her eyes first, cuddling against her partner. An evil little grin plastered on her face as she thought

"I'm going to kiss you."

Gently pressing her lips against her slightly taller wife's, as she liked to call her, ( You know, because it rhymed with Wiess.) The sleeping beauty smiled.

* * *

" You dunce, aren't you supposed to ask for permission before you kiss someone? Oh and good morning." she sleepily spoke. Ruby smiled and turned her head.

* * *

"I was just seeing if sleeping beauty would awaken with and true loves kiss… I think it worked" she replied, pretending like she wasn't blushing either after that remark. Thinking that she was smoother than a potato, if potatoes were smooth. Weiss rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching after an unconventional night's sleep. It was time to get going, they were a while away from the academy.

* * *

Strolling through the forest, the two women found peace and pleasant silence. Only the tunes that the birds played, accompanied by nature could be heard. This had been some of the best alone time up to date. Walking hand in hand, surrounded by nature until the smaller woman came to a suspicious stop.

"Do you feel that?" she asked with a very peculiar expression on her face. They both stood there listening for a second.

* * *

"No i don't, do you sense something coming?" The taller woman replied, mentally preparing herself for a battle. The smaller woman came closer to her wife and placed her hands on the others cheek.

* * *

"Listen... It's your heart. I'm going to make it beat a lot faster." she whispered, leaning in on her tippy toes, passionately kissing her Weiss. Sneaking her tongue inside, creating a dance of loving passion between the two.

After a couple seconds Ruby pulled away with a smile.

* * *

"Do you feel it now?" She asked, feeling bold and confident after wanting to do that with Weiss for ages now. The white empress bit her lip and blushed.

"I do feel it now, you small, sly, dunce. Was this your plan all along?" She replied, not yet fully recovered from the surprise attack from her small devious lover.

* * *

"Haha, um yea. Well that and spending time with my lovely Snow Queen." She replied, not denying it one bit. Weiss blushed and they began to walk once more. She would get her back for this, that was a promise. Maybe by jumping in the shower with her one of these days, that would surely do the trick. Comfortable silence filled the air again.

* * *

Soon, they be back at Beacon with dangerous missions awaiting for them. These small little weekends were what kept both of them sane. Well, that, each other and simple silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a Swim **

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

* * *

They moved slow and steady, knowing that the intensity would soon amaze them both. Their usual chaos had been replaced for the day for a simple adventure. Walking thru the jungle they admired the scenery, the sounds, it was energizing. Feeling the exhaustion from their mission slowly fading, it had this healing energy that seemed to heal anything that could be wrong. Their aura, their minds, their bodies were at ease.

* * *

"I think this is what they call peaceful. Feels kind of weird you know, but in a good way, don't you think Blake?" The blonde asked as they walked, her arms on her head as usual.

"It feels nice, it's about time we got a day off. I'm ready to finish my book and finally relax for a bit." She replied. Yang winked

"Shall we get intimate again my lady? After we find the waterfall, we could possibly go for a swim then go fishing and after dinner, go off from there." She kept winking, messing with her blushing partner. Blake rolled her eyes and listened to the sound of the jungle. They were nearly there.

* * *

Five minutes later, they found themselves in front of a majestic waterfall. They were so powerful yet peaceful and serene, there were no words to describe the beauty. Yang not knowing what was more beautiful, her girlfriend who was wide eyed staring at the waterfall or the falls themselves. The majesty that nature had created was incredible. Feeling how small they were in the universe compared to the mighty falls, their hands gently touched then linked, feeling less small and comforting.

* * *

"Yang, if you laugh or make some sort of joke after i tell you this, i'll boop you in the head with my book." She took a deep breath.

"Kiss me." She whispered softly, waiting with anticipation and tender eyes. Yang was surprised, her girlfriend had never made a request like this before. Not to mention how incredibly hard it was to hold back all this time especially after that request, it had taken too long to get her mysterious partner to say something like this.

* * *

Yang closed the distance between them, holding one of her lover's hands while the other caressed her cheek. Looking into each other's eyes and smiling playfully, both blushing. The taller woman leaned down and gently pressed her lips on the others, immediately feeling a spark as their auras connected. Creating a type of happiness that could never compare to anything else.

* * *

The caress slowly came to an end. A warm smile on both of their faces. Blake looked down and bit her lip, wishing it hadn't stopped.

* * *

"I know, Im a great kisser. We can both agree on thi..." The blonde almost finished jokingly before being smacked in the head with a small book.

"You might be but this will be one of the only times i'll admit it. Now come on, i want to get my feet in the water." She replied with satisfaction.

* * *

"Hey Blake, should we take our clothes off first?" She teased with a malicious wink.

"You do know that we're both wearing swimsuits under our clothes right? That thing you just tried to do didn't work." Stated the smaller woman as she pulled her shirt clean off revealing a black bikini top. Yang's eyes widened as she witnessed her gorgeous girlfriend undress, then looked away. Trying to hide the fact that she was staring and burning red after witnessing the simple act that should not have made her heart beat that fast. She quickly did the same and jumped in the water, not knowing that it would be so cold.

* * *

Attempting to conceal the fact that the water was cold, She invited her partner in. Blake sat at the edge of the rocks and dipped her feet in and began reading her book.

"You do know the water is close to freezing right?" She asked while looking at the woman in the water who was chilling next to her.

"I can fix that just give me a sec." The blonde got out of the water as seductively as she could to get her lover's attention but it didn't seem to work. She grabbed her gauntlets and jumped in the water with force, propelling herself to hit the bottom, activating them. Hitting the bottom with a fiery blow, instantly creating a burst of heat.

* * *

Blake had no idea what her lover was doing until she felt the warmth on her toes. She smiled and rolled her eyes, this was just like Yang. A few minutes had passed and Yang still hadn't reemerged. The blonde was either up to something or there was a problem. The smaller woman quickly jumped in the water and saw a bright yellow light. Swimming toward it noticing that it was her partner sitting doing what appeared to be meditation. Her aura was visible around her, that's when she decided to join. Maybe they could link their auras again like when they were kissing but without physical contact this time. It would be interesting to see, she sat next to her partner and closed her eyes. Imagining her aura and concentrating on the motion of connection. Slowly but steadily Yang's Aura connected to her own. Their auras creating a dance, getting to know each other's traits and type until they got well acquainted.

* * *

Blake placed her hand on top of her partners, both opening their eyes, making their way back to the surface.

"I think i love you." Yang said quickly then looking away, whistling after their interaction underwater. Blake smiled

"Good, me too."


End file.
